equestriagirlsfandomcom-20200222-history
Adagio Dazzle
Adagio Dazzle is a female siren who is the main antagonist in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is lead singer in her band The Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms. Her cutie mark varies across depictions, but always includes at least one gem. Depiction(s) The Dazzlings, including Sonata Dusk, and Aria Blaze, appear in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Adagio Dazzle is shown on the cover of its novelization My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: The Mane Event. In the film, Adagio and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded after trying to divide and conquer Equestria with their dark magic before he intervened. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons when they witness the Equestrian magic that brought Sunset Shimmer to her downfall in the first film. Later Sunset Shimmer gives a tour of the school to Adagio and the other Dazzlings, but tells the main five that something seemed "off" about them. What is "off" about them is confirmed when they convince all of the students except the main 5 and Sunset with their music to turn the friendly Mane Event into an all-out Battle of the Bands. Worse for the Rainbooms, Adagio and the other Dazzlings have already en-spelled Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna, rendering the chances of having them quickly expelled from CHS no longer viable. Later, during the party before the Battle of the Bands, the Dazzlings are confronted by the Rainbooms, led by a returning Twilight Sparkle, only for the Rainbooms to find themselves unable to invoke their magic to stop the Dazzlings then and there. At that instant, as other bands decide to target the Rainbooms as their main competition, with encouragement from Adagio, Adagio herself realizes that the Rainbooms have the Equestrian magic that she and the other Dazzlings are seeking to regain their former strength and powers and make sure that they have the Rainbooms as their final opponents in the Battle of the Bands. During the Battle, Adagio and the others continue to feed off the negative energy being caused by the warring bands, becoming stronger with each round that passes. During the semifinals, after Sunset avoids having Rainbow Dash reveal her half-pony form to Adagio, Adagio and the other Dazzlings manipulate Celestia and Luna's decision on who faces them in the finals choosing the Rainbooms instead of the Illusions, led by Trixie Lulamoon. Afterwards, Adagio encourages Trixie to remove the Rainbooms from performing that night for the finals by trapping them under the stage. After which, as Trixie performs, underneath the stage, tempers and tensions finally snap between the Rainbooms and they start arguing with each other, finally allowing them to succumb to the Dazzlings' spell and generate enough negative energy and hatred for Adagio and the others to feed on to also acquire the Equestrian magic they had been seeking. From there, Adagio and the other Dazzlings take the stage for what they believe to be their final performance before taking over CHS completely, the Equestrian magic they've absorbed from the Rainbooms causing them to assume half-pony forms of their own, but with reptilian-like wings similar to the fins on their true, Equestrian forms. Adagio and the other Dazzlings barely reach the climax of their song, Welcome to the Show, before they find themselves rudely interrupted by the Rainbooms, who had escaped from under the stage, and were now performing on a distant hillside, aided by DJ PON-3, now reunited, and regaining their half-pony forms as well. Adagio decides to up the ante, and with her and the other Dazzlings' powers at their zenith, they conjure astral versions of their true forms from Equestria to battle the Rainbooms. After Aria and Sonata are repulsed by Rarity and Fluttershy, respectively, Twilight attempts an attack against Adagio. Enraged, Adagio deflects it with an almost operatic high note of her own, before hitting the Rainbooms with a joint attack with Aria and Sonata with another high note that manages to knock the Rainbooms off their feet. It looks like Adagio and her fellow sirens would win, until Sunset steps up to give the Rainbooms their second wind. Believing that Sunset's help won't make a difference, Adagio and the other sirens close in for the kill, but their astral selves are repulsed by a rainbow-colored shockwave from Sunset and Twilight, which then roars over the crowd, severing the Dazzlings' spell on them for good, and hitting Adagio, Aria, and Sonata so hard, when Adagio recovers somewhat, she's been rattled into utter disbelief at how things have just backfired spectacularly on her and the other Dazzlings as their powers have been irreparably crippled. Worse, as she and the other Dazzlings glare at the crowd when they join in with the Rainbooms and their song, their anger turns to pure fear, terror, and horror, as the Rainbooms' Magic of Friendship summons forth a huge Alicorn that then unleashes a furious attack on Adagio and the other Dazzlings, shattering not just their astral selves, but their ruby pendants as well, stripping her and the others of their dark powers, forever. When it's all over, reduced back to their normal appearances, as they lost the Equestrian magic they absorbed as well when their pendants were destroyed, Adagio scoops up the remains of her pendant, then attempts to sing again with Aria and Sonata, only to find to her horror that without her pendant or magic, she's been rendered tone deaf. Adagio has no other choice but to flee in shame and disgrace with Aria and Sonata when the furious students and faculty pelt them with fruits and vegetables to get them off the stage. After that, she's not seen again in the film. In the Sneak Peek, she and the Dazzlings sing to create negative feelings and necklaces that absorb these negativities in the form of green fog. Quotes "The energy in this world isn't the same as in Equestria. We can only gain so much power here." "I'll tell you one thing. Being stuck here with you two isn't making this world any more bearable." "Did you feel that?" "We're going to use it to make everyone in this pathetic little world adore us." "Oh yes. We really sense there's something magical about this place." "Being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students." "You'll have to excuse them. They're idiots." "These pendants mean an awful lot to us - we'd just hate for anything to happen to them." "This is the moment we've been waiting for." "Just follow my lead." "surprise Oh, no! No one's mingling! It's like there's some kind of underlying tension that could bubble to the surface at any minute!" "So the Rainbooms want to turn this into a ''real Battle of the Bands? Then let's battle!"'' Trivia * Adagio sums up the seven deadly sins perfectly. Her lust is her motivation for power and wanting to conquer the world. Her gluttony is eating hatred to increase her singing voice and corrupt people. Her greed is wanting to control everyone to do her malice and have everything go her way. Her sloth is forcing people to treat her like a god. Her wrath is being the heartless human monster herself. Her envy is causing despair to the Rainbooms and Sunset Shimmer. Her pride is being self-assured about never being defeated. *Adagio represents Satan in terms of actions and personality. She finds pain and suffering enjoyable, spreads evil, corrupts humans, and makes peoples lives miserable. Like the evil one, she is an extremely power-hungry, ruthless, dangerous, pitiless, remorseless, and sadistic monster. Gallery 203px-Adagio_motions_for_Sonata_to_stop_talking_EG2.png|Aria!!!! 203px-Adagio_Dazzle_-you'll_have_to_excuse_them-_EG2.png|You'll have to excuse my sisters. 203px-Adagio_palming_her_jewel_EG2.png 203px-Adagio_grabs_Sunset_by_the_wrist_EG2.png|Hey, don't touch the necklace. 203px-Adagio_Dazzle_apologetic_EG2.png|Sorry, these are our family heirlooms. 203px-Adagio_-hate_for_anything_to_happen-_EG2.png|We promised our mother and father not let anything happen to them. The_Dazzlings_evil_grins_EG2.png|"The Rainbooms are getting weak and tired sisters.'' Adagio's_eyes_stop_glowing_red_EG2.png|''Impossible...Sunset Shimmer has made the Rainbooms stronger and more powerful than us, and broken our spell?!'' es:Adagio Dazzle pl:Adagio Dazzle pt-br:Adagio Dazzle Category:Female characters Category:Villains Category:Student